I'm Going to Hell
by FifiDoll
Summary: Kurt is charged to babysit Finn and his new boyfriend, much to his dismay. An even bigger problem is when he walks in on them in the heat of the moment.


**I'm Going to Hell**

**Oh dear lord…  
>Posted by: defying_gravity<strong>

Okay, so it's the middle of summer. Finn just got back from camp (football I think? I don't know) and for the first time since I transferred to Dalton, the four of us were sitting down for a family dinner. I helped Carole make the meal while dad and Finn watched some sports game in the living room. Then we all sat down around the table. Finn was being really jumpy and couldn't sit still and I had no idea why. Then he finally burst.

I was completely unprepared for Finn's announcement. I honestly choked on my dinner. My dad didn't seem surprised, though, and Carole looked oddly happy.

Finn is gay.

Of course he is, after I've gotten over him and everything. I'm surprised he isn't freaking out about it. What surprises me even more, though, is when he announces that he has a boyfriend. A _boyfriend_. I'm out for over a year and don't meet anyone except Blaine, who is more of a prude than Rachel, and Finn has a boyfriend before he even comes out! There _definitely_ isn't a God.

Carole insists that Finn invite him over for dinner one night, and then he has the audacity to ask if he can stay the weekend since he doesn't live in Lima. Of course she says yes, and then they're all making plans. He'll get into town tomorrow and stay until Sunday. I am going to die.

So now here I am, whining on the internet as Finn sits on the phone with his boyfriend on the other side of the basement. I need to get started on my moisturizing routine and try to get my mind off of this, so goodnight.

Kurt

**Comment posted by: divalicious** call me right now! - cedes

**I'm in shock.  
>Posted by: defying_gravity<strong>

Finn's boyfriend is here. He's dating Jesse St. James. His ex-girlfriend's ex-boyfriend. Just when I thought things couldn't get more messed up in his life, he went and started dating Jesse. How did they even get together! Wait, never mind, I don't want to know.

All I know is that watching them running around outside playing catch and wrestling? (I hope that's all that is) is really scary. And disgusting. Save me.

Kurt

**Comment posted by: divalicious** I'm on my way. we're hittin up the mall – cedes

**It's worse…  
>Posted by: defying_gravity<strong> _via Journal for iPhone_

Carole just texted me asking if I would keep an eye on Finn and Jesse tonight so she and my dad can go on a date. Of course I said yes, but I'm not happy.

When Kurt got home from the mall that afternoon, he resolved to ignore Finn and Jesse and just make dinner upstairs. But then he heard a shout from downstairs and just _had_ to go spy on them. If they were breaking up, this may be just what he needed to cheer up.

He crept down the stairs slowly and peeked between the landing and railing, just in case they were watching. Finn and Jesse _definitely_ weren't watching. What Kurt saw made him freeze, his eyes wide and his jaw dropped.

"You like that, don't you?" Jesse growled dangerously.

"Yes," Finn gasped.

Jesse had Finn bent over his bed, gripping the sheets tightly as Jesse fucked him from behind. This was not what Kurt was expecting.

Kurt didn't think about his step-brother's sex life often, but he'd let it cross his mind a time or two. In all honesty, he thought the sex part would freak Finn out and he'd insist on topping. That was apparently not the case.

Jesse thrust into Finn roughly, his hands holding the taller boy's hips with a firm grip. Finn's hand had found his throbbing dick and he began stroking himself. Jesse noticed and pulled his hand away, along with the other. Finn's face was in the comforter, his hands held behind his back as though he were in cuffs. "Who said you could touch yourself, whore?" Jesse snarled.

Finn groaned as Jesse got rougher, if that was even possible. "More," Finn moaned. "Harder."

Jesse let out a laugh that could only be classified as evil before saying, "You really are a slut, aren't you?"

All Finn gave as reply was a moan. One of Jesse's hands held Finn's wrists tight to his back. The other pulled at Finn's hair roughly. "I asked you a question," Jesse reminded him.

"Yes," Finn groaned.

"Say it," Jesse prompted.

Finn's breathing was shallow and he had trouble finding the breath to speak a coherent sentence. "I'm a slut," Finn barely whispered.

"Damn right you are," Jesse said proudly, releasing Finn's hair.

Kurt stood, frozen, on the staircase. What he was witnessing was probably the hottest thing he had ever seen. Hotter than any porn he'd convinced himself it was okay to watch, and definitely hotter than anything he'd ever experienced. He knew it was wrong that he was so turned on by watching his step-brother in a position like this. The pressing need in his pants was constantly reminding him of that fact. But Kurt couldn't tear his eyes away.

"Jesse," Finn gasped desperately. "I…I'm…"

"Don't do it, Finn," Jesse said simply. "I didn't say you could come."

"Please," Finn pleaded.

"No. Not yet."

Finn's face was contorted in pleasure and concentration. Kurt knew about Finn's little problem (he heard it from Mercedes who heard it from Quinn) and was honestly surprised he'd lasted this long.

Finn's breaths were coming out in pants and he was making little whimpers. All of his concentration was focused on not coming. "Jesse," Finn panted again.

"What do you want, Finn?" Jesse asked evilly.

Finn could barely speak. "Please…can I…" he trailed off.

"Can you what?" Jesse prompted, tugging at Finn's hair again.

Finn winced and his dick twitched. "Please can I come?" Finn muttered quickly.

Jesse's evil grin that New Directions knew too well formed across his face and he sighed and said, "I suppose you can."

Relief and pleasure swept across Finn's features. Jesse pounded into Finn, skin slapping against skin. Finn let out a strangled cry as he came all over his blanket and the floor. What happened next between Finn and Jesse didn't matter, because Kurt rushed upstairs to quickly relieve himself in the bathroom before he had a horrible, unexplainable stain on the front of his pants.

Kurt waited upstairs, catching his breath and regaining his composure until he realized there was food in the kitchen. He returned to the pasta simmering on the stovetop and prepared the chicken breasts for the alfredo he a was making. Kurt blushed a little when Jesse and Finn came upstairs for dinner, but he otherwise kept composure quite well.

Jesse, returning to his dapper, gentlemanly self, volunteered to clean up after dinner. Finn obviously joined him, giving Kurt privacy downstairs with his laptop.

**I'm going to hell…  
>Posted by: defying_gravity<strong>_  
>Entry listed as private.<em>

I just walked in on Jesse fucking Finn's brains out. Like, Finn was Jesse's _bitch_. He had Finn begging and whimpering and OH MY GOD. It was the hottest thing I've ever seen.

I'm _so_ going to hell for liking that. I mean, Finn's my _step-brother_. I shouldn't have enjoyed watching my step-brother get off. It was so sexy though! Jesse was pulling his hair and calling him a slut and it was so _wrong_. I almost came in my pants it was so hot. I won't be able to look at Finn again without thinking about what I saw.

Yeah, I'm _definitely_ going to hell.


End file.
